Cette semaine à New York
by Sofia8289
Summary: Situé après le 4x04. Blaine et Brittany décident de partir à New York afin de revoir Santana et Kurt. Ce dernier semble avoir tourné la page... Quant à Santana, elle cache certaines choses... Klaine/Brittana/Amitié Blaine et Brittany plus deux autres...
1. Prologue

**Hello chers lecteurs ! Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée comme auteur favori, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Merci :D**

**Bon, après avoir vu l'épisode 4, qui était trop triste mais comme y a eu un Kliss, c'était bien quand même, je ne pouvais pas laisser Klaine et Brittana comme ça, c'était trop dur ! **

**Bon, j'espère que vous enjoyerez bien et que vous reviewerez **

* * *

L'ambiance de la salle du glee club, où se trouvaient les New Directions était particulièrement joyeuse. La raison de cette bonne humeur était sans doute le fait que Noël approchait. Ils décoraient le sapin avec des guirlandes et des boules de couleurs joyeuses. Les couples semblaient réellement heureux. En effet, Jake et Marley rigolaient ensembles, tout comme Sugar et Artie. Les imitations de Sam faisaient beaucoup rire tous ses amis. Enfin, tous sauf Brittany et Blaine. Ces derniers, assis au fond de la salle, regardaient leurs amis en les enviant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils aimeraient être aussi joyeux qu'eux ! Si seulement ils arrivaient à faire semblant… Si seulement ils n'étaient pas d'aussi piètres acteurs… Ah oui, si seulement ! Mais personne ne se souciait d'eux, ils avaient comme l'impression d'être invisibles. Cela avait commencé deux mois et demi auparavant, lorsque Santana avait rompu avec Brittany ainsi que Kurt avec Blaine. Au début, les autres membres du glee club leur avaient chanté quelques chansons réconfortantes, leur avaient remonté le moral, ou du moins avaient essayé. Mais, plus de deux mois après, ils pensaient que les chansons et paroles les avaient aidés et donc, ils ne se préoccupaient plus vraiment de l'état d'âme de la blonde et du brun. Ceci peina beaucoup ces derniers. Bien sûr, ils se réconfortaient mutuellement, même s'ils avaient beaucoup de mal. Ils étaient presque devenus inséparables, voire même meilleurs amis, Blaine ne pouvant en parler à ses parents, qui avaient peu accepté son homosexualité, de peur de se faire jeter de chez soi et Brittany ne voulant pas non plus le leur dire, croyant qu'ils la penseraient faible. Même Lord Tubbington n'était pas au courant !

Les deux amis n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre, observant toujours les autres qui chantaient acoustiquement des chants de noël. Ils se remémoraient leurs deux derniers Noël. Le premier de deux, Brittany l'avait passée avec Artie, son petit ami à l'époque. Elle avait demandé qu'il remarche, ce que le Père Noël n'avait pu faire. Quant à Blaine, il se souvenait avoir répété avec Kurt, pour une représentation. Le suivant, ils avaient chanté. Blaine avait offert une bague, fabriquée par lui-même à Kurt en lui promettant tout un tas de choses qu'il n'avait pas tenu. Enfin si, il l'aimait encore et lui avait promis de toujours l'aimer. Ils lâchèrent un triste soupir en repensant à ces souvenirs-là.

Quand le cours se termina, ils décidèrent d'aller chez la blonde car celle-ci avait dit à Blaine qu'elle avait une idée mais qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire que chez elle. Dehors, le ciel était gris, laissant penser qu'il neigerait, il faisait vraiment très froid. Arrivés chez la blonde, et après avoir salué ses parents, les deux amis montèrent dans la chambre de Brittany. Cette dernière ordonna à Blaine de s'assoir sur son lit, ce qu'il fit, impatient de savoir quelle idée elle avait eu. Une fois qu'elle fit face au brun, elle lui annonça.

« -Nous devons aller à New York ! » La blonde expliqua rapidement à son ami que Santana avait emménagé avec Kurt et Rachel. Elle n'eut pas à insister longuement puisque Blaine tenait à reparler à Kurt, et surtout à lui présenter ses excuses.

En assemblant l'argent qu'ils possédaient, ils avaient de quoi se loger trois nuits dans un hôtel miteux, et de payer un vol pour New York, pour le week-end suivant. Le bouclé et la blonde donnèrent, comme excuse à les parents, qu'ils partaient avec le Glee club. Le moment de partir arriva plus vite qu'ils ne le pensèrent. Une fois leurs valises finies, ils partirent et s'envolèrent en direction de la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Après s'être installés dans la chambre du lamentable hôtel qu'ils avaient louée, ils prirent un taxi et partirent chez Kurt, Santana et Rachel. Blaine frappa à la porte tandis que son amie se cachait derrière lui.

« -Blaine ? Brittany ! »

La personne qui leur ouvrit fut autant ravie que surprise de les voir.

* * *

**Alors qui c'est ? Si vous voulez le savoir, laissez-moi une review ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey, hey, hey ! Merci aux reviews, normalement j'ai répondu à toutes, et à ceux qui suivent cette fiction, laissez-moi une petite review^^**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« -Rachel ! » Ladite Rachel enroula ses bras autour de ses deux amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient manquée ! Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, heureux. Lorsque Rachel mit fit à leur étreinte, elle les invita à entrer. La brune et Blaine s'assirent sur le canapé alors que Brittany fouillait la maison elle regardait dans les placards, sous le canapé, sous les couettes, dans les vêtements de Rachel, ceux de Santana, et les indénombrables de Kurt. Brittany y reconnu un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle et Blaine avaient acheté le mois dernier. Elle sourit. Ignorant le désordre que faisait Brittany, Rachel se retourna vers le brun qui était à sa gauche qui, lui, fixait la blonde.

« -Même si je suis ravie, mais alors vraiment ravie, de vous revoir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que vous faites ici. » Demanda Rachel afin d'attirer l'attention de ses deux amis.

« -On ne supportait plus les autres New Directions, ce ne sont pas des licornes comme nous! Je pense que ce sont des extraterrestres croisés avec des terriens, mais pas des terriens normaux !»

« -Okay... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« -Je cherche Santana. » Lâcha la blonde comme si c'était évident. La brune soupira bruyamment, puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine où tout ce qui était dans le placard, se trouvait maintenant par terre.

« -Santana n'est pas là. Elle sort souvent les week-ends avec ses amies.»

« -Oh. Est-ce qu'elles sont gentilles? Et belles? »

« « -Euh, et bien, je-»

« -Et Kurt ? »

« -Oh, il est parti, Isabelle l'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait la soirée chez elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi mais ça devait être vraiment important ! Peut-être qu'il fait un nouveau relooking ! C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Personnellement, je trouve cela très- » Rachel fut interrompue dans son début de monologue par la sonnette, ce qui délivra Blaine et Brittany. La brune accouru en direction de la porte. Elle revint près de ses deux amis du glee club avec, à son bras, Brody.

« -Santana est une fille. » Le jeune homme au bras de Rachel adressa un regard confus à cette dernière qui roula des yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jolie blonde se sentit soudainement fatiguée et se mit à bailler. Comme il l'avait vu, Blaine annonça aux deux autres bruns qu'ils allaient partir. La jeune diva lâcha le bras de Brody afin d'enlacer ses deux amis et de leur dire qu'ils étaient les bienvenus chez elle, en insistant bien sur le mot « elle ».

N'ayant pas trouvé de taxi, Blaine et Brittany se rendirent à l'hôtel à pied. Le temps n'était ni trop sombre, ni trop clair il devait être aux alentours de vingt heures. Ils marchaient depuis à peine dix minutes et la blonde était déjà épuisée. Celle-ci ne cessait pas de se plaindre. Elle s'arrêta promptement de marcher afin de contempler trois lettres illuminées au dessus de sa tête. Ces lettres étaient en fait l'enseigne d'un bar, d'apparence péjorative. A droite de cela, se trouvait un dauphin, ce que Brittany admirait, sans doute.

« -Je veux entrer. » Déclara d'un air vraiment enfantin, Brittany. Blaine essayait tant bien que mal, de ne pas sourire face au visage espiègle de son amie. Il hocha la tête, puis lui proposa donc de pénétrer dans ce bar, rendant ainsi la blonde aussi heureuse que le jour où elle avait vu le père Noël. Son sourire s'estompa rapidement quand elle fut entrée.

« -Je pensais que c'était un aquarium, je voulais voir des dauphins. » Non, ce n'en était pas un. A la place, se trouvaient des tables et chaises, un bar et un piano. Tous deux s'apprêtaient à partir Brittany remarqua la que Santana, la Santana Lopez, était assise à côté d'une autre brune, qui semblait légèrement plus petite qu'elle. Les deux filles se chuchotaient des mots à l'oreille ce qui les faisaient bien rire. Elles avaient vraiment l'air d'être proches… L'inconnue replaçait une mèche de Santana derrière l'oreille de cette dernière, qui lui adressait son plus beau sourire. C'en était trop pour la jolie blonde qui quitta le bar en courant, les yeux remplis de larmes. La seconde suivante, Blaine était lui aussi, sortit de cet endroit, cherchant Brittany. Il traversa la route pour voir si elle se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face. Malheureusement, non ! Le brun commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, son amie pouvait être n'importe où ! Elle s'était quand même perdue dans les égouts tout un été… Quand vous êtes avec cette blonde-ci, vous devez la surveiller sans répit ! Blaine retraversa la route. Il vit une petite ruelle, sombre. Il entendit des sanglots y provenant.

« -Brittany ? » Le brun s'approcha et vit qu'effectivement, il s'agissait bien de la blonde qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur. Brittany sursauta et se déplaça d'un bond vers la droite avant de voir que ce n'était juste son ami.

« -Elle ne m'aime plus ! Elle m'a remplacée par une éleveuse d'opossums ! »

« -Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être que c'est juste une des ses amies dont avait parlé Rachel. » Même s'il ne croyait en ses propres paroles, il espérait que Brittany y croirait, elle.

« -Blaine Warbler, j'ai besoin de parler à Lord Tubbington ! » Déclara-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever, le brun la tira contre lui, l'entraînant dans une étreinte amicale, espérant ainsi la réconforter un peu. La blonde se laissa faire et posa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, pleurant malgré elle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Brittany s'était plus ou moins calmée. Ils trouvèrent, pour leur plus grande joie, surtout celle de Blaine, un taxi. Ils entrèrent et partirent donc en direction de l'hôtel. Durant le trajet, Brittany avait son portable contre l'oreille, parlant, selon elle, à Lord Tubbington.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la lamentable pièce qui leur servait de chambre, ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur leurs lits respectifs, épuisés et un silence domina. Au bout d'un certain temps, Blaine s'approcha du lit de Brittany, qui était allongée sur le dos, fixant quelque chose qui se trouvait au plafond. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient rouges. Son regard brillait. Le brun s'agenouilla à l'autre bord de la couverture de la blonde, et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, s'avança lentement vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras espérant ainsi la réconforter. Celle-ci, qui n'avait absolument rien vu, étant perdue dans ses pensées, poussa un cri de surprise en sursautant.

« -Blaine Warbler ! Je suis lebanese et toi, une licorne ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tous les deux célibataires qu'il faut en profiter et je pense que-» Devant l'air d'incompréhension que lui lançait soudainement son ami, elle s'arrêta. Elle s'assit face au brun, un léger sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

« -Lord Tubbington m'a dit que, d'ici la fin de la semaine, je serai en couple avec Santana et toi avec Kurt ! Il ne se trompe jamais, il est un peu voyant… » Le plus petit rit silencieusement.

« -J'espère. » Ils restèrent quelques minutes à admirer le mur, craquelé puis ils se couchèrent.

« -Bonne nuit Blaine Warbler licorne. »

« -Bonne nuit Brit'. »

Le matin suivant, dès qu'ils furent réveillés, lavés, habillés et dès qu'ils eurent pris leur petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent de se rendre chez Rachel, Santana et Kurt. Blaine décida d'envoyer un texto à Rachel pour la prévenir.

_« Non, venez au parc, j'y amène Santana et Kurt ! R. » _

Blaine et Brittany se rendirent donc au parc, ils s'assirent sur un banc en les attendant.

« -Blaine, regarde ! Un chat ! » S'excita la blonde. Elle partit le voir, sous l'œil surveillant de son ami.

* * *

Rachel ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre de Santana, chose qu'elle ne faisait plus habituellement, risquant sa vie mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en moquait.

« -_Puta Berry! Qué estàs haciendo burdel ?!_ »

« -Bonjour à toi aussi Santana. Prépare-toi, on part au parc dans vingt minutes ! »

« -'Viens pas ! » Déclara Santana en disparaissant encore plus dans ses draps.

« -Oh que si ! »

« -_Puta Berry, emerge_ ! »

« -Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas levée ! » Santana soupira et se leva. Rivaliser contre Rachel était vraiment dur ! La brune s'exécuta et partit se préparer. L'étudiante à la NYADA se dirigea vers la chambre de Kurt, qui lui, était déjà prêt.

« -On part au parc dans vingt minutes ! » Répéta Rachel.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? » La fille aux cheveux de couleur châtain haussa les épaules avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle était fière d'elle.

* * *

Quand les trois amis qui habitants à New York arrivèrent enfin, Brittany ne parlait plus avec le chat et était debout, à gauche de Blaine. Le petit brun appréhendait. Santana courrait, ayant reconnu son ex petite amie au loin. Elle l'entoura de ses bras mais Brittany n'était pas réceptive.

« -Brit'… » Ladite « Brit' » repoussa Santana. Son regard était partagé entre tristesse et colère, ce qui inquiéta la brune.

« -Brit', que se passe-t-il ? » Santana essaya de lui prendre la main mais la blonde s'écarta.

« -Brit'… »

« -Je t'ai vu hier soir… » Avoua enfin Brittany. La brune semblait embêtée.

« -C'est ta petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Je, mais, euh, c'est enfin non ce n'est pas, euh… » Bafouilla Santana. « -Non ! » La blonde haussa un sourcil.

« -Non, ce n'est pas ma petite amie… » Brittany fit de son mieux pour cacher son sourire avant de s'élancer dans ses bras.

« -Tu m'as manquée San'. »

« -Tu, tu m'as manquée aussi. » Balbutia ladite « San' » avec un sourire quelque peu forcé mais surtout plutôt embêté.

Quant à Kurt et Rachel, ils marchaient toujours. Dès que le châtain aperçu Blaine, il tourna les talons.

« -Kurt attends, vas au moins lui parler ! Je suis sûre qu'il a des excuses à te présenter ! »

« -Rachel ! » Son ton était glacial. Peut-être pas assez pour mademoiselle Rachel Berry qui le tira, de toutes ses forces par le bras, l'emmenant ainsi à Blaine. Le châtain se débattait, donnait quelques coups non-volontaires ou presque à la chanteuse mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Impossible de lutter contre Rachel. Bien sûr Kurt mourrait d'envie de revoir Blaine, mais une autre partie de lui ne voulait ne plus jamais lui parler. Il avait décidé, il y avait assez longtemps de faire ce que la deuxième partie voulait. Arrivés devant Blaine, Rachel lâcha le bras de Kurt. A son grand étonnement, ce dernier ne bougea pas. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

« -Kurt, écoute, je- » Commença Blaine mais il s'arrêta quand Kurt s'enfuît…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux… C'est fait exprès qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de Brittana et de Klaine… Et aussi qu'ils ne se réconcilient pas du premier coup sinon ce serait pas drôle :p**

**La suite dépendra du nombre de review : plus j'en ai, plus la suite arrivera vite, ou même super vite ! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW….**


End file.
